Heart and Soul
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Edward and Isabella have been the best of friends since they were in diapers, they are now in their first year of high school. What happens when one of them is diagnosed with Terminal Cancer, Leukemia. Is it Edward or Bella? Read to find out. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

**Fifteen Years Old:  
><strong>

In Forks, WA, a young girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan runs from her bedroom door, down the creaky stairs and into the arms of her bestest friend, Edward Anthony Masen. He wraps his weak arms around her and squeezes her gently before they pull away from each other.

"Here you go," She holds out the card that she has just finished making for him. 

Its his birthday today, possibly the last one he will ever get to spend with her, he knows this and has already accepted his fate. But, as long as he gets to spend the time he has left with his family and friends, most importantly, Isabella. Then he will be happy. 

"Thanks you, Bella. Its beautiful.. And its my favorite colour," He grinned crookedly at her, his eyes twinkling. 

She simply shrugged like it didn't matter, when, in fact, it really did, "You're welcome, Eddie. You made me one for my birthday so I made you one, " She squeaked happily. 

They had been the best of friends since they could remember, in diapers most probably, they knew everything there was to know about one another, and it was Isabella that noticed that he wasn't looking and feeling well before anyone else. She told her parents and, well, it turned out that he had Leukemia, in the early stages. 

"How're you feeling today?" She asked worriedly, seeing the tiredness in his features and eyes. 

He didn't want to lie to her, "I'm tired but I feel okay, besides, I wouldn't want to miss out on spending my birthday with my favorite girl." He smiled sweetly at her. 

She threw her arms around his neck gently as not to hurt him, "I'm glad you came here today." She giggled. She never giggled. 

She sees the card and present tremble in his shaking hands, "Come on, sit down with me." She leads him to the sofa, where he rests his head and falls asleep on her shoulder. 

She smiles, "Happy birthday, Edward."

**A/N: What do you think of the first Ch? Up next- Age 16 Remember- reviews = Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

**If you haven't read my other stories you should check them out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Years Old:<br>**

Isabella runs as her best friend, Edward, chases her around the room, his weak legs cant hold him up for as long as they used to, so he knows that he must rest soon.

_But not before I catch her, _he though to himself, laughing.

"I'm gonna get you Isabella.." He taunted, he knew how much she hated that name.

"Ughh, don't call me that, Eddie." She almost growled.

He laughed, it felt good to be able to have fun and hand out with his best friend, they didn't see much of one another anymore, as he had been in the hospital for the last few weeks for his bi-monthly check up and to have more tests done.

He stopped, hands on his knees and hunched over, breathing heavily. "Gimmie a minute, Bella." He requested.

She trotted over to him and rubbed his back, "You alright, Ed?" She asked worriedly, afraid that he might collapse, again.

Instead, he nodded with a smile on his face, "I am now," He grinned as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle.

Her chin wobbled and her brow creased before tears poured down her ivory cheeks, "Why would you do that?" She blubbered at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to make you cry, you can hit me if you want.. just not too hard, eh?" He smiled sadly at her.

She shrugged and wrapped her small arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest and sighing, "I just don't want to lose you. You're my bestest friend.." She sobbed, "I don't think I could handle it if you left me."

"I wont leave you yet. But, we both know that I haven't got much time left, yes, I have around two or three years yet, what with all the pills, radiation therapy and chemo they have me doing," He kissed her forehead and then her cheek, "But for me, that's not long enough to be with you." He looked at her, like, really looked at her and smiled warmly.

"You want to.. be with me?" She croaked.

He nodded, pulled her closer and proceeded to kiss her softly on the lips. Their first kiss, together, with anyone. And it was perfect. Just the way she had always imagined it would be.

**Seventeen Years Old:  
><strong>

Prom was almost here, every student in the Senior class of Forks High were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Especially Alice, Edwards and Bella's other best friend. It was quite funny from where Bella was standing, or sitting, to watch her friends panicking and getting all frustrated over a dress or shoes..

She had decided long ago that if Edward wasn't well enough to go to prom, then she wouldn't either. It was about time for another one of his annual check ups when he had collapsed right next to her in the kitchen, scaring the daylights out of her.

She had rushed him to the hospital in the Volvo her parents had gotten her as a gift for graduating two months earlier than her class, but, she had done it all to be with Edward in case anything happened when he was alone. Now, it seemed, that it was a good thing she had.

Now, here he lay, in a hospital bed. And there was nothing she could do for him, to help him. There were wires and monitors everywhere for as far as the eye could see and that scared her most. The fact that these mere machines could do more for him than she could.

"You're gonna be alright, Edward, you have to be.." She cried as she held his frail hand in hers.

"You can't leave me. You can't. I don't know if I'll survive without you." She sobbed.

She lay her head against the flimsy hospital bed, "We've been friends since we were in diapers, we know everything there is to know about someone. I don't want to have to start all over again with some who isn't you."

She stood abruptly and walked towards the door, "I can't stay here." She opened the door and ran. She didn't know where she was heading until she arrived at Dr. Cullen's office.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was Edward's adoptive father, and husband of Esme Masen, Edward's biological mother. His father walked out on Esme when she had told him that she was pregnant, she was sixteen and he was eighteen, he told her that he didn't believe her and that he wasn't going to be fooled into bringing up some other guys bastard child.

Edward had just turned fourteen when they had told him the truth about his father, and he didn't really care, well, he did have them drive down to his house in Seattle. He had talked to his father and had ended up having him arrested for statutory rape of a minor. He was sentenced to twelve years behind bars, mainly because of the fact that three other women came forward.

Edward now has a younger sister and an older brother. Emmett McCarty and Mary-Alice Brandon. Bella had met them, they are two of the most sweetest, kindest and friendliest people she has had the pleasure to know. They were heartbroken when they found out that Edward had Leukemia..

"What am I doing here? I should be with Edward." She said to herself, shook her head and turned around to go back to Edwards room.

What she saw as she walked through the room would always be in her memory. Edward was sitting up, looking down at the cardigan that she had left behind in her haste, she could see tears on his cheeks. He was saying something to himself..

"She left. Why would she leave? I can't do this without her." He sobbed. "I knew it was too good to be true, my father didn't want me and now Bella doesn't either. I have no one now."

"Yes you do." She spoke aloud so he could hear her, "You have me." She closed the door behind her and almost ran over to his bedside, "You have your family, and that includes Emmett and Alice, you have me, Charlie and Renee. And all your friends from high school.. So don't you tell me that you have no one."

"But-"

"No. Don't even think about it. Just because your dickhead of a father didn't know what he was missing out on doesn't mean that everyone else will leave you as well. I'm certainly not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek.

"Isabella Swan. What in the world would I do without you?"

"I honestly have no idea. But I'm not going anywhere so you will never have to find out, now will you?"

"Nope." She could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." She whispered in his ear softly.

"What Bella?" He asked curious.

"I love you." She whispered and lightly kissed his lips. He used all his strength to pull her closer to him and kissed her harder. She moaned into the kiss. He pulled away slightly.

"Oh Bella. I love you too. More than you will ever know." Edward whispered back to her. "I know I don't have much time left, but I want to spend every second of every day with you. I don't want you to ever leave my side. You are it for me. For the rest of my life. No matter how short or long it may be. I love you with all of me. Heart and soul." She pulled him back up to her waiting lips in a long, slow, passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a throat clearing. They slowly broke apart not wanting to lose the contact just yet. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to see who interrupted. _Busted!_ Oops. Bella turned a deep shade of red, almost a tomato red when she saw who it was. Dr. Cullen stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well, what did I walk in on?" He said amused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh. Busted! HEHE So what do you think? Let me know. Up next- something crazy. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Nothing Dad." Edward answered blushing slightly and trying to hide his face in my back. I started laughing.

"Oh please Edward. I know you are 17 and you do... things." He stammered the last word.

"Uh, no we don't Dad." Was all he could squeak out. "Now what brings you in here?"

"Well I came in to tell you I was going to take you home when I leave today." He said smiling.

"Yay." I said beaming at Edward. He grabbed my hand.

"I concur Bells." Edward said softly as Dr. Cullen walked out. He pulled me in for another soft kiss. God I could get lost in this man. And from where I was leaning and what I was feeling, what a man he was. A few hours later we loaded Edward up in a wheelchair and led him to the car. We loaded up and headed out.

We arrived a little bit later to the Cullen house. Esme came out to greet us and to help up get Edward upstairs. When we got Edward settled and everyone else left, he gave me the shock of my life. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I know I don't have long left in this world. There are a few things I want to do before I die. All of them include you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me tonight? I love you and I want you to be my wife." I looked at him shocked. I picked up the phone and dialed. Edward was staring at me confused.

'_Hello?'_

"Reverend Webber, this is Bella Swan. I need you to come to the Cullen's and being a marriage license as soon as you can get here."

'_And may I ask who I am marrying?'_ He asked.

"Edward and I."

'_You know you will need a parent to sign for it since you are underage, don't you Bella?'_

"I will have someone here to sign. When can you be here?" I asked impatiently.

'_I can be there in 30 minutes.'_

"See you then. And tell Angela I said hi."

'_I will. See you then.' _He said as he hung up. I turned to Edward.

"He will be here in 30 minutes. Now to get a parent here to sign for me." I said smiling. "Oh, and if you didn't know, that was a yes Edward." I picked the phone up again and dialed.

'_Hello?'_

"Hi Daddy, can you find mom and put me on speaker phone?" I asked nervously.

'_You got it pumpkin.'_ I heard him walk somewhere and a button click. _'We are both on baby, what's up?'_

"Well I need one or both of you to come to the Cullen's in the next 30 minutes to sign for me to get married."

'_Married?'_ They screeched.

"Yes. Edward wants me to marry him before..." I couldn't finish that sentence as the tears formed.

'_We will be right there Pumpkin. We will sign.'_ My dad said.

"Thanks." I squeaked out and hung up.

"They will be here in a few minutes. Your wish has been granted. Anything else I can do for you?" I asked smiling.

"I have a few ides. Just wait til after we are married." He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. We must have lost track of time cause my parents and Reverend Webber showed up at the same time. Esme and Carlisle came in as well looking confused.

"Can we ask why your parents and Rev. Webber are here Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes you can Dad." Edward replied. " I asked Bella to marry me tonight. I don't know how much longer I have, and I want her as my wife before I leave this earth. She said yes and made the calls."

"Where do I sign?" Esme asked Rev. Webber. He pointed.

"Right here Mrs. Cullen. And you sign here Charlie." He said pointing for my dad to sign for me. Edward called his mom over and she leaned down for him to whisper something, she ran out of the room and handed him something. "OK, everything is set. Bella why don't you sit next to Edward and take his hand." I took his hand and smiled when he held onto my for dear life.

"We are gathered here to celebrate love. Edward repeat after me...Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _He then turned to me.

"Bella repeat after me...Edward Anthony Masen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Edward Anthony Masen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _I started to cry when I saw the look of love on his face. He had tears streaming down his face as well.

"May I have the rings?" The Rev. Webber asked. Edward handed them to him. Wait? Where did those come from? "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turned to Edward. "Edward take the ring for Bella and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." He said as he slid it onto my finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Edward and repeat after me." She grabbed the ring. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." I said as she slid on his ring. We both had tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said as Edward pulled me in for a passionate kiss to show me how he felt. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was the wedding? Did you like it? Up next- wedding night fun. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I am a lucky bastard. The woman I love said yes and married me. She has been my rock through this whole ordeal. She has been there for everything and stood by my side since the beginning. I don't care if I have one minute or one century with her. She was it for me. I knew it since the day I met her. I looked over at me now wife and couldn't help but smile. All the parents took turns hugging us and telling us that they loved us.

"Be good to my baby Edward." Charlie said to me.

"I will Charlie. I love her, always have, always will. Til the day I die and beyond. She is my life." I said smiling at her.

"I know Son." He said hugging me. "I will get all of us out of your hair for a few hours." He whispered to me.

"Thanks Charlie." I whispered back.

"Be good to my baby. And its Dad now."

"Thanks Dad." I said smiling.

"Hey Esme and Carlisle, why don't we go out to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles to celebrate our kids marriage and give them some time to be alone." Charlie said winking at me.

"OK Charlie, we would love to." Carlisle replied. They walked out the door and out of the house. Bella watched out the window as they pulled away. She climbed into bed with me and I held onto her for dear life. She was my everything. I pulled her into my chest and just laid there with her in my arms. She kept looking at the rings on our fingers.

"Where did these come from?" She asked.

"They were my grandparents rings. They were to be handed down to me. I just got them earlier than they thought."

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" She asked pointing to her diamond ring. "It's a family heirloom.." I cut her off.

"And you are family now. You are my wife, and you aren't to take that ring off. Do you understand me Bella. This is yours no matter what happens to me. You will always be my wife. A Masen. My grandmother would have loved you. She would be proud that you are wearing it." I said picking up her hand and kissing the ring.

"OK Edward. I promise." She whispered.

"I love you wife." I said with a smile in my voice.

"I love you too husband." I started to kiss the back of her neck. She moaned and started to rub her ass into my ever growing crotch. "Oh god Edward. Feels so good."

"This is only the beginning wife." I said nibbling on her neck and jaw. I slowly turned her facing me as I licked, nibbled and sucked my way around her body that I could reach with my mouth.

"Need more Edward. I need all of you." She moaned.

"But neither of us..."

"I don't care. I know it will hurt but I want all of you. Right the fuck now." She said to me.

"But we don't have any condoms." I said.

"I don't care. If I get pregnant, so be it. Then I will always have a piece you for with me, forever. I want you and I want this."

"Whatever you want Baby. If you get pregnant and that will make you happy, then I am up for the task." I punctuated the word up by poking her. I rolled us over til she was beneath me and I slowly took off her shirt. With each inch of exposed skin I kissed her. I had to stop when I got it to her head. I took it off and then reached behind her for her bra. I unclasped it and took off the straps with my teeth. She moaned at my action. My wife is so hot writhing under me.

"Oh god Edward. I need more." She grabbed my shirt and yanked it off.

"Impatient much Baby?" I smirked at her.

"Only for you. Now get over here and let me take off those flannel pants." I leaned over for her to grab them and drag them down my hips. She grabbed the band with her toes and they were down my legs and off my feet in no time at all. I took the button of her jeans and unsnapped it. I slowly slid the zipper down and was trying to get the jeans over her hips. It was hard since they were skin tight on her. She pushed me back a little and wiggled her way out of them. She kicked them onto the floor. I took a long look at her,

"Your beautiful."I whispered.

"So are you." She whispered back.

"I'm going to take my time and go slow. This is going to hurt Baby."

"I don't care, as long as I am with you." I slowly entered her. When I got to her barrier I took a deep breath.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Just do it." I broke through it and there were tears streaming down her face." I kissed them.

"I'm so sorry Baby." I said as I stilled. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and started to move her hips. I guess she was OK now. I slowly started to move in and out of her. I picked up speed and was kissing her like it was to be our last. She was moaning and meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Oh God Edward. So close." She moaned. I reached down and pinched her clit and she flew over the edge screaming my name. Holy Shit! Just hearing that come out of her mouth sent me over the edge too. Fuck this was amazing. I need more and I need it as soon as possible. I collapsed next to her on the bed. I leaned over and kissed her.

"You OK Baby?" I asked.

"I'm fine Edward. How are you? Did I wear you out? How do you feel?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I laughed. "But I want to do that again. It was amazing. One of the best moments of my life was seeing you all blissed out beneath me. The other best was when you said I do." I said grinning. She leaned over and kissed me long and slow. I was stirring again. He was hardening against her thigh.

"Oh really now." She said looking at my now hard cock smiling. I blushed.

"Yep. I want you very much." I said smirking back.

"Yes please." She reached down and began to stroke me woman was going to be the death of me. she rolled on top of me and slid me into her. She leaned down and started to kiss me and she slid slowly up and down my body.

"Oh God Bella. Feels so good." As she grew more confident, she sped up her movements. We were both moaning and groaning. I was about to lose it again from how good it felt.

"So close." She whispered. I reached down and rubbed her clit sending her over the edge again and I lost it. I came with an intensity like never before.

"Oh fuck Bella. That was amazing." I said rolling her over into my arms. She pulled my shirt off of the floor and put it on then snuggled into my arms. I pulled up the covers over us and fell asleep with her in my arms. I woke up to whispering.

"Look how cute they are." Sounds like Renee.

"I know right?" Mom replied.

"But whats gonna happen when she loses him?" Renee said sadly.

"We will all be there for her. They really do love each other. I have seen them for years. Whatever time he has left will now be in the arms of the woman he loves. At least if he dies, he will die happy." Mom said.

"That's all that matters." Renee replied closing the door. I realized they had a point. I needed to leave them messages before I left them permanently. I got up as quietly as possible without waking Bella up. I went to my desk and got out envelopes and paper. I started one to my parents first.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I know if you are reading this then I didn't make it. I have a few requests to make of you both. I want you to make sure my Bella is taken care of. I want her to have my trust fund for whatever she needs. She is my wife now and I want to make sure she is taken care of when I am gone. She is to keep grandmas ring also. If she is to end up pregnant, I need you to make sure they are both taken care of. I know you will do this for me. I know you are wondering why I would ask you this, but if she is pregnant, I did it on purpose. I wanted to leave a little of me behind for all of you to love. Just as you loved me. You will never have to ask if it is mine for sure as Bella and I were each others firsts for everything. Tonight has been the best night of my life. She became my wife and gave me all of herself. It was the best night so far of my short life. Just know wherever I am I love you both. I know I am not technically yours Carlisle, just know you are the only Dad I have known as you have always treated me as yours no matter what so in my heart you are my Dad. Just please take care of my Bella and know I loved you all very much._

_Your son, Edward_

I pulled out a send sheet of paper once I sealed the first envelops and write their names on it. I took a deep breath as I started the one to Bella.

_My Bella,_

_You are the love of my life. I wish I had more time to love you, but just know I will love you for eternity. I will be up in Heaven watching you for the rest of forever. I have loved you since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you when we were little. I know in our vows I told you as long as we both shall live. I knew that was a lie but I want to modify it right here, right now. I will love you for eternity. Not just til I die. You are my everything. My light in the darkness, my candle in the wind. I hope against hope that you end up pregnant. I never thought of having kids before, I was mainly sacred that I would die alone. You have changed me in a good way. You have shown me true love. You made me the happiest man on the planet the minute you said I do. And I will be even happier in death if I leave a piece of me behind. I would be honored for you to have my baby. If I did succeed, please know that this means the world to me that you chose to do this for us. I have left my parents a letter with instructions. Please follow them as they are my last wish. Just know that I love you, from now til forever. Please take care of my legacy. I love you more than life itself._

_Your husband and best friend,_

_Edward_

I put it in the envelope and sealed it. I wrote her name on the front and put them both in my top desk drawer. I then slowly made my way back to the bed. I crawled in slow so I didn't wake her up. She looked like and angel laying here in my bed in my shirt. Her dark hair was fanned around her body. She looked so sexy sleeping. I started to kiss her neck. I just couldn't help myself. She started moaning and writhing.

"Oh Edward. Yes right there Baby. Oh God." She groaned and the sound went straight to my ever growing dick. Well I would gladly oblige her since she was already dreaming of me. I kissed her hard and demanding. She was moaning under me in a second flat. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and looked into my eyes and groaned again. She pushed me til I was on my back as she started trailing kisses down my neck and chest. She got down to my happy trail and she looked up as if asking permission. I nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. she was looking at my cock confused.

"What's wrong Baby?" I asked.

"I have never done this before. What if I do it wrong? What if it doesn't feel good?" She whispered.

"Just try and see if you like it. I will be happy with whatever you feel comfortable trying. You are my wife now. I won't be mad if you don't like it. I will gladly repay the favor as I have never done that either. I'd love to do this at least once before I leave this earth."

"OK Edward. I will try." She said hesitantly grabbing my shaft and lightly licking the tip. I moaned and bucked my hips. Fuck that felt good.

"Feels so good Baby." I whispered. She took a tighter grip and licked down the side all the way to the bottom and back up.

"God you taste so good Edward." She said as she swallowed me down as far as she could. Oh God she was going to kill me now. This felt amazing. She was bobbing up and down while licking and sucking and I just about came unglued.

"So close Bella. Just a little... ughhhhhhhhhh" I murmured as I came hard. She swallowed it all then proceeded to lick me clean. That was by far the hottest thing I had ever seen. I grabbed her and slammed my lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss as I flipped us over. I let her lips go as I slid down her body paying special attention to her raised nipples through my shirt. I raised it to take it off. She sat up as I pulled it the rest of the way up. She laid back down slowly and proceeded to watch me. This was so hot. I put my hands on her hips to hold them down as I slid my tongue up and down her slit for the first time. She tried to raise off the bed and moaned at contact.

"You like that huh baby? Let's see how much." I said as I dove back into her wet heat. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her face to muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth. I could hear muffled screams of ecstasy coming from my wife's mouth. when I inserted 2 fingers into her and curled them she screamed and bit the pillow and her body rocked with her release. I was rubbing inside her til her body stopped shaking. She pulled the pillow away from her flushed face.

"Holy Fuck Edward. That was amazing. If I died right now, I'd die a very happy woman."

"How so?"

"Well I'm married to the most beautiful inside and out man, he is loving, caring, smart, funny, witty, charming, loyal, sexy, and most of all I love him with all that I am."

"I love you too my Bella. More than my own life." I whispered. I pulled her under me and I rolled over her. I took my now hard cock and slid it back into her. It felt like home being inside her. I slid in and out of her as fast as I could. This was going to be hard and fast. I was past caring how I felt. I was in heaven being inside my wife making love to her. I slammed into her so hard the bed was rocking back and forth. We both moaned and I slid into her at almost inhuman speed. We both moaned out our releases into each others mouths as we kissed fervently. When We were both done, and our bodies stopped spasming she grabbed my shirt and put it back on, then covered us back up as she snuggled into my side.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen. More than my own life." Bella whispered to me smiling.

"As I love you Isabella Marie Masen. More than my own life." I said to her pulling her as close as I could get her. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms happy and in love, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here you have the wedding night fun with a little seriousness thrown in. Up next- Tissues. Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up after the most amazing night of my life. I got married and made love with my husband. My husband. I don't think I will ever get sick of hearing or saying that. I am laying here in his arms in bed practically naked, and I feel like it can't get any better than this. I tried to move but I was under Edward's arm. The poor thing was cold so I pulled the covers up over him. I touched his skin. He was ice cold. Something was wrong. I screamed when I realized he wasn't breathing. Esme and Carlisle ran into the room. I had tears streaming down my face.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not...breathing... so...cold." Was all I could get out before losing it. Esme came over and was crying in my arms. We held onto each other as Carlisle checked Edward. He looked at us with tears shaking his head. I threw myself on Edward's body and bawled my eyes out. "Not Edward. Please no. Come back to me. I love you." I sobbed. "We just got married not even 12 hours ago. You can't leave me. Now I have no one." Esme and Carlisle grabbed me and held on tight.

"You have us." Esme sobbed.

"No matter what Bella, you are our daughter-in-law. 12 hours or not. He loved you. We love you too." Carlisle said. I just held on tighter and cried. The next several days were a blur. The funeral home came and picked up Edward's body. Then there was the picking out of the casket, music selections, speeches, and service details. I was pretty much a zombie.

Edward's service was on a rare sunny Saturday in Forks. The cemetery was overflowing with people paying their last respects. Everyone came up to me and said nice things about Edward, or told silly stories of him growing up. I was trying to be a good hostess for everyone, but was so far into my own grief that I didn't really see anything or anyone around me. We went back to the Cullen's and did the traditional after funeral get together. I went inside and went straight to his room and curled up on the bed and cried. I was hugging his pillow for dear life. It still smelled like him. I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up to whispered voices.

"Poor Bella." I heard whispered.

"She's a mess. The poor girl finally is happy then loses her husband in less than a day. What do we do Renee?" Esme asked.

"Well what do you think we should do Esme?"

"I think she should stay here. Edward would want that. We can go from there when she makes up her mind what she wants to do in the future."

"OK Esme. I think Charlie will be OK with that too." I heard the door close. I can't believe my Edward is gone. The tears came once more. I cried til I couldn't cry no more. A few hours later I passed out again from exhaustion.

Over the next few weeks I had packed up all my stuff at my parent's house and moved in with Esme and Carlisle. Esme was helping me unpack my books and desk stuff when I heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room. I looked up to Esme with tears running down her face.

"What is it Esme?"

"Edward." Was all she could get out through her sobs. At his name I broke down.

"Car...li..sle." I screamed between sobs. He ran into the room looking confused.

"What happened?" He looked at us like we were crazy. Both of us had tears streaming down our faces.

"Edward." Esme said holding out an envelope. Carlisle walked over to her and took it. He opened it and read it out loud.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I know if you are reading this then I didn't make it. I have a few requests to make of you both. I want you to make sure my Bella is taken care of. I want her to have my trust fund for whatever she needs. She is my wife now and I want to make sure she is taken care of when I am gone. She is to keep grandmas ring also. If she is to end up pregnant, I need you to make sure they are both taken care of. I know you will do this for me. I know you are wondering why I would ask you this, but if she is pregnant, I did it on purpose. I wanted to leave a little of me behind for all of you to love. Just as you loved me. You will never have to ask if it is mine for sure as Bella and I were each others firsts for everything. Tonight has been the best night of my life. She became my wife and gave me all of herself. It was the best night so far of my short life. Just know wherever I am I love you both. I know I am not technically yours Carlisle, just know you are the only Dad I have known as you have always treated me as yours no matter what so in my heart you are my Dad. Just please take care of my Bella and know I loved you all very much._

_Your son, Edward_

By the time he was done, we were all crying.

"Baby?" Esme sobbed? I looked at her through my tears and shrugged.

"If it happened, it happened." I said thinking about what he said to me that night. She looked at me and smiled. She took another envelope and handed it to me. _My Bella_ was written in his elegant script on the front. I took it and slowly opened it. I then broke down again and handed it to Carlisle. He began to read.

_My Bella,_

_You are the love of my life. I wish I had more time to love you, but just know I will love you for eternity. I will be up in Heaven watching you for the rest of forever. I have loved you since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you when we were little. I know in our vows I told you as long as we both shall live. I knew that was a lie but I want to modify it right here, right now. I will love you for eternity. Not just til I die. You are my everything. My light in the darkness, my candle in the wind. I hope against hope that you end up pregnant. I never thought of having kids before, I was mainly sacred that I would die alone. You have changed me in a good way. You have shown me true love. You made me the happiest man on the planet the minute you said I do. And I will be even happier in death if I leave a piece of me behind. I would be honored for you to have my baby. If I did succeed, please know that this means the world to me that you chose to do this for us. I have left my parents a letter with instructions. Please follow them as they are my last wish. Just know that I love you, from now til forever. Please take care of my legacy. I love you more than life itself._

_Your husband and best friend,_

_Edward_

I was curled up in a ball crying so hard I thought I was going to break apart. Esme and Carlisle crowded around me.

"We will be here for you Bella. You can take your time deciding what you want to do. We will tell you about the trust fund later when you are feeling better." Carlisle said grabbing Esme and leading her out of the room. I just didn't want to think. I wanted to cry myself to sleep and deal with it another day. I held onto the letter for dear life and drifted off to have Edward dreams of us all alive and well with our son playing outside in the sun and we were happy and in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here you have some happy and sad things. Up next- You will have to read and see. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

**Esme****POV**

It's been a month since we found the letters. That was such a sad day. But it was nice of Edward to want to leave us with parting words and wishes. I talked to Carlisle about what he requested of us. We agreed to his request. We added Bella's name to the account as his wife. She just didn't know about it yet, or how much money was in there. She would find out tonight.

Today is her high school graduation. She will be walking with their class, even though she finished up early to help take care of Edward. I was getting ready to go while Carlisle went to get her flowers. Charlie and Renee were going to meet us at the high school. I ran into Bella in the hallway and she looked like she had already been crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Bella. I know, I miss him too."

"He should have been here to walk with me." She cried. "It's just so unfair." I was stroking her hair.

"I know baby. I know. Shhhhhhh." I just held her as she cried.

"Esme. Bella. It's time to go." Carlisle called from downstairs. I pulled her back a little and wiped her face of tears.

"You're beautiful Bella. Let's go get your diploma you worked so hard for." I said taking her hand and leading her outside to the car. We drove to the high school and dropped Bella off where she needed to be to get in line. Carlisle and I went to find Charlie and Renee. We found that they had held us seats so we could sit together.

"How is she?" Renee asked.

"Coping." I said sadly.

"My poor baby." Renee said as the march started playing and the graduates walked in. Bella came in and Renee and I started to cry. She looked amazing in her black dress and her black graduation gown. The only thing that looked out of place was her sad expression. I watched her through the principal talking and then the valedictorian speech. Then the principal got up and started calling names. We all stood up when they were about to call Bella.

"Isabella Marie Masen." We all clapped and screamed for her. "Bella is also accepting a diploma in memoriam for her husband Edward Anthony Masen. We unfortunately lost Edward to Leukemia last month. He will be greatly missed." Bella and I were in tears at the mere mention of Edward's name. Bella took the diplomas and ran off stage. I ran after her and followed her into the bathroom. She was in one of the stalls throwing up. I knocked on the door.

"Bella baby, you OK?" I asked. She just kept puking her guts out. Renee walked in looking upset.

"Bella honey? Can I get you something?" She said to her. Bella just kept throwing up.

"She needs water Renee." I said.

"I'm on it." She said walking out. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's me, Carlisle. Is Bella OK?" He sounded concerned.

"Come in Carlisle. No one else is in here." He came in and heard what was going on.

"Is she OK Esme?"

"She was throwing up when I get in here a few minutes ago. She hasn't stopped." He looked concerned. "I sent Renee to get her some water."

"That's good." He knocked on the stall door. "Bella honey? I need you to open the door. I want to check you out." I heard the lock click.

"Carlisle." She whispered. "I don't feel so good." He went up to her and smoothed her hair back to look at her face.

"I know baby. How long you been like this?"

"A few days... I figured I was just nervous for graduation." Carlisle looked at me.

"And when was your last period?" Oh. My. God. Is he thinking what I was thinking.

"Edward..." Was all she could get out before she threw up again.

"Bella, I think you and Edward might have gotten your wish. I think you're pregnant." Renee walked in at the very minute.

"Pregnant?" Renee asked shocked.

"I think so Renee. She has been throwing up the last few days and her last period was when Edward was still alive. Plus he said in his letter that they wanted this. I think this is him sending us a little piece of him back here to Earth." Bella held onto her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Edward. Thank you. I love you." She whispered. Carlisle handed her the water he took from Renee. She took a few sips.

"Can we go home?" She squeaked out. Carlisle helped her up.

"Yes baby, we can." He said helping her walk out of the bathroom. I picked up their diplomas off of the floor and followed them out. We drove home and when we got there Bella went upstairs to change out of her dress. Carlisle and I went to sit on the couch.

"Do you think she is Carlisle?" I asked hoping she was so I would have a piece of Edward back.

"Yes dear, I do. We will find out in a few. I have a test in my office." Bella walked in in a pair of Edwards sweats and a t-shirt. I cocked my eyebrow at her choice of wardrobe.

"What? They are comfy and I like to feel close to him."

"I get it Bella."

"Bella, I have a test, can I go get it so we can find out for sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes please. I want to know if Edward sent me a gift." Carlisle got up and got the test. Bella went into the bathroom. A few minutes we hard a scream. We ran for the door.

"You OK Bella?" Carlisle asked concerned. The door flew open and she held up the stick. Two lines.

"Does this mean what I think it does Carlisle?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." Was all he could say before the tears started streaming down all of our faces. She held onto her stomach and said something to make me smile through my tears. She looked up.

"Thank you Edward. I love you. I hope he's just like you."

**A****/****N****: So, ****Edward**** left ****her ****a**** little**** gift ****it ****seems****. ****Leave ****me**** your ****thoughts****. ****Remember ****reviews= ****love****. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it. **

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Does this mean what I think it does Carlisle?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." Was all he could say before the tears started streaming down all of our faces. I held onto my stomach. I looked up.

"Thank you Edward. I love you. I hope he's just like you."

"He Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes. He." I was grinning through my tears.

"And how do you know?"

"I just do. No idea how, but I know."

"I guess we will see in a few months Bella." Carlisle said grinning.

"Oh yes we will." I said. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"OK Bella. See you when you get back up." Carlisle said.

"Would you like anything special for dinner Bella since we didn't go out?" Esme asked.

"Whatever is fine." I said yawning.

"OK Bella." Esme said smiling. I turned and headed to go upstairs when I heard Esme and Carlisle fully breakdown crying. "We get to keep a party of our baby Carlisle. He did it. He left us someone to love. Well two since we have Bella now too." Esme said balling her eyes out.

I just smiled. Yes he did I thought as I wrapped my arms around my belly and smiled. The love of my life left me something to cherish forever. I walked upstairs and crawled into our bed. I grabbed a pillow and was holding onto it for dear life as I cried myself to sleep.

**~Dream~**

_Bella. Bella Baby... _

I know that voice. _Edward?_ I whispered.

_Yes My Love._ I looked around for him to find him laying next to me arm draped over my belly. _We did it Bella. We are going to have a baby, Baby._

_I know Edward. I don't know how I am going to do this alone. _I said sobbing into his chest.

_Shhhhhh Bella. I will be here for you too._

_How? You are in Heaven, not here with me on Earth._

_God granted us this wish. I'm sure he will let me come back to see you and our baby. Plus you have my parents. They seem so happy about this._

_Not as happy as I am. _I said smiling through my tears. He wiped them off of my cheeks.

_I am too Bella. I am leaving you to take care of our Son. And there might be a surprise or two to come Baby._

_So I was right? A Son? _I said smiling and rubbing my belly.

_Yes a Son. And just remember what I said. I love you Bella. _Then he disappeared. I was looking around frantically for him now.

_No Edward, don't go!_ I screamed.

**~End Dream~**

"Bella. Bella honey. Please stop screaming." Esme said shaking me.

"What? Huh?" I mumbled.

"You were crying in your sleep calling for Edward to come back." I was looking around for him some more.

"He was here Esme. He told me we were going to have a Son and he was going to be here for me. Watching out for me, for us. He also said there was going to be a few surprises in the next few months too." Esme looked at me shocked.

"Well I guess we will see about that honey. Why don't you get cleaned up and come down to dinner. It's ready. Carlisle and I have something to talk to you about as well."

"I will be right down. Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome Bella." She said walking out. I went to the restroom and brushed my hair then went downstairs. When I got into the dining room I smiled. She went all out for me. And here I was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt for this nice dinner. I felt so bad now. Esme must have seen my face. "Stop whatever you are thinking Bella."

"What? How?" I mumbled.

"I have known you most of your life. I know you. Now stop thinking whatever it was and sit down and have a nice dinner." I sat.

"Thank you for going through so much trouble Esme."

"I was no trouble Bella. I love taking care of you." I loaded up my baked potato with butter and sour cream and dug in. I moaned at the first bite.

"This is so good." They both laughed at me.

"We have something to talk to you about Bella. And it's very important." Carlisle started. I put my fork down and looked at him.

"About?"

"Edwards letter to us." He said calmly.

"Oh." Was all I could get out.

"He um, left us instructions that his trust fund was to be yours since you are his wife. Esme and I went to the bank and put everything into your name. We were going to tell you tonight. We didn't want to overwhelm you earlier with it."

"OK." I said hesitantly.

"Well its sort of a lot of money. We want you to use it for school, a house, taking care of you and the baby. I will help you if you need it." Carlisle offered.

"Why does it sound like I need to be scared about the amount?" I said.

"Cause it's a lot." Carlisle said.

"How much is a lot Carlisle. Just spit it out." I said picking up my water glass to take a drink.

"Five million dollars." He said. I spit out my water.

"What?" I screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Edward paid her a little visit. And Carlisle dropped a bomb shell. Thoughts? Love it, hate it? Let me know. Up next- the fallout. Remember- reviews = Love! Please go read and review my other 5 stories. I will love you forever if you do! LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"How much is a lot Carlisle. Just spit it out." She said picking up my water glass to take a drink.

"Five million dollars." I said. She spit out her water.

"What?" She screeched.

"Five million dollars." I repeated.

"What? Huh?" She stuttered.

"Its OK Bella. Calm down." Esme was trying to soothe her. Bella started crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme said holding her tight.

"I...just...want...my...Edward...back...I...don't... want...all...that...money..." She said between sobs.

"We know you do Baby. We know." Esme said soothingly. "We'd trade all our money to get him back too. But he left if for you to take care of yourself since he wouldn't be here to do it. He said to take care of you and the baby if you had one. We fully intend to do that Bella. We love you and that baby so much. Do you know how lucky you are to have that baby?" Bella just nodded. I walked over and held onto both of them. Bella picked up her tear stained face to look at us.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I just want to go to bed." She said sadly.

"You need to eat Bella." I said.

"I will later. I promise. I'm sorry I ruined dinner Esme."

"Its OK Bella. This is a lot to deal with at 17."

"I'm doing my best right now." Esme hugged her.

"We know baby. Let me know when you get hungry and I will make you something."

"OK. I will see you guys later." She said as she walked back upstairs. I turned to Esme.

"What do we do?" I asked helpless.

"We let her process all this at her speed." She replied. "I mean this is a lot to deal with in a short amount of time. They get married, he dies leaving letters to all of us, she graduates, finds out she pregnant and now all this money. It's just too much for her right now." She walked over to me and put her arms around me. "Give her time my love. She will come around when she gets through it all." I kissed her.

"I love you Esme."

"As I love you Carlisle."

**BPOV**

I cry as I walk upstairs. How can one person handle this much in one day. First I find out I'm gonna be a mom, then Edward shows up in my dream which I didn't tell Esme and Carlisle about since I don't want them thinking I'm crazy, and now 5 million dollars? This is NUTS. What am I going to do with all that money? I have no idea how to handle all this.

I lay down on our bed and pull his pillow to me close. I just lay there and cry til I can't cry anymore. I rolled onto my back and put my hand on my stomach. Then looked up at the ceiling.

"Why Edward? Why would you leave me that much money? You know I'd trade it all back just to have one more day in your arms." I lost it again and was crying so hard I was shaking. I felt arms come around me.

"Shhhhhh baby. It will all be OK. I know that you'd give the money back for me but its just not possible. I'd do anything to be there with you too. To see our baby grow up and live a happy life with you. I left you that money so even though I'm not there in body, I can still take care of you guys from wherever I am. I love you and our baby with all that I am and ever was." He squeezed me tight and kissed me. "Remember I am here with you Bella. And always will be. I can't wait to see you round with our child." With a final kiss her was gone. Why does he keep leaving me. I need him. I love him with all that I am.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Please don't leave me again." Carlisle and Esme came running in.

"Bella honey. What happened?" Esme said kneeling down and holding me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Edward." Was all I could squeak out.

"Did he come see you again?" All I could do was nod. She ran her fingers through my hair shushing me. "It's OK baby girl. I'm sure he just came to make sure you were OK."

"Why can't I just give back the money and he can come back to me?" I cried. "I miss him so much. I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can Bella. But know you aren't alone. You have Carlisle, me, and your parents. I'm sure Edward is up there smiling at the woman you are. I'm sure he's proud of you. I know he loved you more than anything. And I'm sure he loves that baby. " I put my arms around my belly.

"I know he does. He told me." Esme and Carlisle looked at me crazy.

"He told you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. He came to me in my dream earlier and held me now." Carlisle looked at Esme. She shook her head.

"You sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Extremely. He said we are going to have a son and some surprises are coming soon."

"Well we will see if you want in a few months. We can find out the sex of the baby in 3 months. Give or take."

"I will think about it. I don't know if I wanna know for sure." I answered. "I will think about it."

"We need to make you a doctors appointment as soon as possible to find out everything's OK Bella."

"OK Carlisle. We can do that Monday. I just want to sleep now."

"OK Bella. We will go. Let us know if you need anything." Esme said.

"I will Esme. Love you." I curled back up into the pillows and fell asleep as soon as the door closed. I dreamed of a green eyed, bronze haired mini Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the money issue and Edward saying he's here for her. Do you think Esme and Carlisle think shes crazy? Remember- reviews = Love! Please go check out my 5 other fics. Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it.**

**This will be a collab with Kim Rathbone and MsStabler. It will be posted on both profiles.**

**All names belong to SM.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Okay Bella. We will go. Let us know if you need anything." Esme said.

"I will Esme. Love you." I curled back up into the pillows and fell asleep as soon as the door closed. I dreamed of a green eyed, bronze haired mini Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up with a start. God I hope that my dream comes true. I dreamed of a bronze haired little boy who looked just like Edward when we were little. There was something off in the distance in my dream that was fuzzy. I had no idea what it was. I must have slept all night cause when I woke up it was morning. I was starving cause I didn't eat dinner. I decided to get up and get something to eat. I walked down the stairs to find the most delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Morning Esme." She turned around startled.

"Morning Bella. I made you breakfast." She turned around with fresh Eggs Benedict on a plate. I couldn't help but moan at the smell. She laughed at me.

"Smells so good Esme. Thanks." I said taking the plate and digging in. She grabbed her own plate and joined me. "Mmmmmmm, so good." I moaned.

"I'm so glad that you are eating and happy Baby Girl." She laughed.

"Now that I have had some sleep and let it all set in I realize I am happy Esme. Edward left us this gift behind and that's what I now see it as. A gift. I will love and take care of him or her with every fiber of my being."

"That's all any parent can do Baby Girl. Just do your best and know that your parents, Carlisle and I are behind you and will help any way we can."

"Thanks Esme. I will do my best."

"That's all anyone can do Baby. Your best is all I can ask. I love you and this baby. Yes I admit I miss Edward more than life itself, but he left me you and this baby to love. I will be forever grateful to him for this."

"You know he loves you too Esme. And I also know he misses us and wants us happy."

"I know he does Baby. Now what do you want to do today?" I sat there thinking. What do I want to do today? I know.

"Lay around the house and relax. I was thinking about swimming for a bit, then maybe laying out and reading. I haven't had much time to just sit back an relax in a long time."

"I haven't either. With Edward being sick, then losing him I can't remember the last time I just sat back and did nothing."

"Wanna join me in doing nothing Esme?"

"Sure Baby Girl. And its Mom not Esme. You are my daughter and I love you as such. Plus you are making me a Grandma so that makes you my daughter."

"You win Mom." We both laughed.

"I always do. Just ask Carlisle." We lost it at that as he came walking in.

"Ask me what?" We just laughed harder.

"Nothing." She got out through her guffaws. He walked over and kissed her forehead the proceeded to get his breakfast.

"Thanks Esme. This looks good." He said sitting down with us. "I'm so glad your eating Bella."

"I woke up starving to come down to this amazing breakfast. I was so hungry I ate it all."

"You have to eat to take care of yourself and the baby."

"I know, I know."

"You know I'm just worried about you both Angel." Esme and I looked at him.

"Angel?" I asked.

"Yes, you were Edwards Angel. You kept him here on this Earth for so long that I see you as my Angel now. And now you are giving us a piece of him back with this baby. Just know I love you both so much. And I am here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Dad." He looked at me and grinned.

"You're welcome Angel." He said and kissed my forehead. "Now have you thought of what you want to do with the money he left you?"

"I was hoping to stay here for a while til I figure things out."

"You can stay here as long as you want Baby Girl." Esme said. "There's no rush for you to leave. Hell, you could stay here forever and I would be perfectly happy." We all laughed.

"She's right Angel. We would love to have you and the baby stay with us permanently."

"I will think about all this soon. Let's just get through the next few days and find out for sure what's going on." I said getting up and putting my plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to grab a book and change into my suit Mom. Meet you outside when you are ready." I said walking to the doorway.

"Don't forget the sunscreen Angel."

"Yes Dad." I said sassily.

"That's right Angel. I am your Dad, and always will be."

"Yes you will Baby Girl." Esme said as I walked up the stairs to change. _I'm going to have a nice day. I'm going to have a nice day._ I kept repeating it in my head as I went upstairs to start off my good day with a good book and a nice swim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the morning after. What do you think she should do and read? What should happen next? Up next- Swimming. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is a new fic I have been collabing with MsStabler with. Hope you all like it.**

**This will be a collab with Kim Rathbone and MsStabler. It will be posted on both profiles.**

**All names belong to SM.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

Previously...

"I will think about all this soon. Let's just get through the next few days and find out for sure what's going on." I said getting up and putting my plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to grab a book and change into my suit Mom. Meet you outside when you are ready." I said walking to the doorway.

"Don't forget the sunscreen Angel."

"Yes Dad." I said sassily.

"That's right Angel. I am your Dad, and always will be."

"Yes you will Baby Girl." Esme said as I walked up the stairs to change. _I'm going to have a nice day. I'm going to have a nice day._ I kept repeating it in my head as I went upstairs to start off my good day with a good book and a nice swim.

**BPOV**

I went upstairs and found my blue 2 piece bikini. I stripped off all my clothes and put it on. I looked in the mirror and stood there with my jaw on the floor. There's no way I should already have a little round stomach.

"Dad!" I yell slightly freaked out. I heard feet on the stairs as he burst into the room.

"What? What's wrong Angel?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Look," I said pointing at my not so round stomach. He looked down confused as to why I was so freaked out. He looked up at me in surprise. "Uh, I don't think I'm supposed to look like this just yet, am I?" I asked.

"There has to be some reason Angel. Do you want to go to my office and find out?" I shook my head yes in reply. "OK, throw some shorts over your suit and let's go," he said turning for the stairs. "Esme!" He shouted. "Do you wanna come with us, we are running to my office?"

"Yes!" came her reply. "Let me throw on something over my suit." I grabbed my shorts from earlier and a tank top and threw them on. I then hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to wait for Esme. She came down a few minutes later and we all left to go to Carlisle's office. We pulled in and he went and shut off the alarm and took us into the ultrasound room. I looked at him confused.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"I want to make sure you and my grandbaby are OK," he stated turning on everything and setting it up. "Take off your shorts and pull down your bottoms, I want to check you out," I pulled off my shorts and slid my bottoms down further and laid down on the bed. He squirted some gel on my stomach and put the wand to it. He moved it around for a minute before he grinned so big I thought his face was going to split in half. He turned the screen toward Esme and I and pointed to something. I was trying to figure out what I was looking at when Esme shrieked.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" I asked confused. They both laughed and Esme started crying.

"This," Carlisle pointed to a circle on the screen is one baby. "And this," he pointed to another next to it, "is the other baby."

"What?" I asked shocked. "Two babies," I whispered, "this is what he meant by some surprises are coming," I said louder. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were looking at each other.

"You don't think..." Esme trailed off looking at us.

"I do," I replied. "I think he knew it was more than one, hell maybe this was his plan all along." I felt someone holding my hand and squeezed. I looked over and I swear he was standing there grinning his smile that was just for me, and looking adoringly at my belly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'I told you there would be some surprises in store for you my love, I love you Bella, more than my own life' I started crying as he started to fade away again. "Please don't go Edward," I begged looking in his direction 'I will always be with you my love' he said and then he was gone. "No," I cried harder, then felt two sets of arms around me.

"He came again, didn't he?" Esme asked. I just nodded through my tears.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry. But at least you know he's here for you still. Even if in spirit and not in body," she said with tears in her eyes. "I see what he meant by surprises were coming. I think this counts. Two babies, can you just imagine what they will look like?" she asked dreamily.

"Well Bella, you are about 7 weeks, so that makes you due in the beginning of January," Carlisle said as he wiped me off. "Two babies," he looked up, "way to go son." he said grinning like a proud Dad. Esme reached over and smacked his arm. "OW!" he whined. Esme and I just giggled at him.

"How about we all go home and celebrate. We can invite Renee and Charlie over for a BBQ and swimming, and tell them the good news," Esme said grinning.

"I like it, let's go,' I said getting up. We locked up the office and headed home.

**A/N: I know its been a while since I have written this one. I have 11 other stories I have going. This ch is for the amazing Artemis Leaena. If you haven't read her stuff, check her out. Please feel free to check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Love, Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All names belong to SM. I just let them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

**Artemis Leaena begged me til I wrote this, so thank her by reading her stories. They ROCK!**

Previously...

Carlisle said as he wiped me off. "Two babies," he looked up, "way to go son." he said grinning like a proud Dad. Esme reached over and smacked his arm. "OW!" he whined. Esme and I just giggled at him.

"How about we all go home and celebrate. We can invite Renee and Charlie over for a BBQ and swimming, and tell them the good news," Esme said grinning.

"I like it, let's go," I said getting up. We locked up the office and headed home.

~Ch 11~

**BPOV**

Esme called mom and dad and told them we had news, and to meet us at the house. We pulled up and went and got the food together while we waited for them to show up. I jumped in my seat when the doorbell rang, and Esme and Carlisle laughed at me.

"Nervous Angel?"

"Why would I have to be nervous? I just have to tell my parents that not only are they having one grandchild, they are having two." I say sarcastically.

'_You are not alone,'_ I hear breathed in my ear and feel a hand surrounding mine. I truly realized then, that I wasn't alone. He was always going to be with me. I close my eyes and relish in the feel of him surrounding me. Surrounding me with his love.

My mom and dad came into the living room where Carlisle and I sat to give out hi's and hugs. They sat down on the couch facing us.

"What's up guys?" Mom asked.

"Please explain Carlisle," I said. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow, reminding me of how Edward used to do the same thing.

"Well, Bella went upstairs to put on her bathing suit because we were all gonna go swimming, and I heard her scream. I ran up the stairs and found her freaking out that her stomach isn't flat anymore. I grabbed her and Esme, and we ran to my office to make sure her and the baby were OK. I did an ultrasound and we found out that everything is most definately OK. Tell them Bella."

"Well I am 7 weeks, and we found out that the reason I'm showing is that I'm having two babies." I let that sit out there. Mom and dad just sat there stunned.

"Two babies? As in two babies?" Dad stuttered out.

"Two babies." Esme said grinning.

"Not one, but two?" Mom asked.

"Two pieces of my Edward." I said lovingly, rubbing my tiny belly.

"Identical, or fraternal?" Mom asked.

"Fraternal. There was two sacs." Carlisle added.

"So there could be two of the same, or one of each." Mom said.

"Yep. But I don't think I wanna know."

"What? Why not?" Dad inquired.

"Cause this is like Edward's last surprise to me. I'm not sure I wanna know."

"You still have time to think about it Bella." Carlisle added.

"I'll think about it. Now how about we light up the BBQ and hit the pool. I need a nice relaxing day. I'm so stressed and worried about everything. I mean there's five million dollars, two babies, where I want to live. And I've barely just graduated high school. So yeah, I need a day of nothing."

"What five million dollars?" Dad was as curious as ever.

"Edward left his trust fund for Bella and the baby. He wanted them to be well taken care of." Esme piped in.

"We told her that she could take her time on deciding on anything. She's welcome to live here as long as she wants, and decide down the line as to what to do with the money, whether its get a house, go to school, etc. It's all up to her." Carlisle added.

"That's a lot of money Bells. I'm sure you will make good decisions about it when the time comes. You are the most responsible seventeen year old out there. And you taking your time deciding shows us that. Now let's go hop in the pool and get our grub on." Dad said winking at me.

"Yes please. I'm hungry again." I add. Everyone laughs.

"And so it begins." Esme winked at me as she got up and we grabbed the food and took it out to the BBQ. We swam and ate the rest of the day away. I went to bed and snuggled into the sheets feeling lighter and happy. I fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

**A/N: So there you have telling the parents. What do you think? Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. My new one Oh Captain, My Captain is also E/B, and he doesn't die, LOL. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All names belong to SM. I just let them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. **

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

**Artemis Leaena begged me til I wrote this, so thank her by reading her stories. They ROCK!**

Previously...

"Yes please. I'm hungry again." I add. Everyone laughs.

"And so it begins." Esme winked at me as she got up and we grabbed the food and took it out to the BBQ. We swam and ate the rest of the day away. I went to bed and snuggled into the sheets feeling lighter and happy. I fell asleep feeling safe and loved.

~Ch 12~

**BPOV**

The months leading up to my birthday were relaxing. I swam, read, ate and relaxed the summer away. It's now September, and I look like I swallowed a basketball. OK, maybe a beach ball. Over the last few weeks, I had been feeling flutters. Carlisle and Esme, assured me it was normal. They had yet to feel the babies from the outside.

Esme has been working on the room next to Edward's and mine for the babies. Last I saw it, it was a soft green. We still didn't know what the babies were, and I wasn't sure I actually wanted to know. My birthday present this year, is an ultrasound. I have a few more days to decide if I want to know, or not.

The morning of my birthday I woke up to being kicked awake. Hard.

"Ow! Be nice to mommy, baby." I rub my stomach where I was just hit. The door flies open as Carlisle and Esme run in.

"You OK, Bella?" Esme asks, panicked.

"I'm fine, it's just Edward's child decided to kick me awake," I grumble, rubbing the spot.

"Edward's child huh?" Carlisle chuckles out.

"Oh yeah, it was swift. Just like Edward used to kick the soccer ball to me when we were young."

"He always had too aim," Esme laughs out, putting her hand under mine in the spot that was just hit.

"Holy shit!" Esme yells out. "I felt that."

"Me too," I grumble.

"Can I, Angel?"

"Yes Dad, you can," I grab his hand and put it with Esme's.

"Nice one, baby." He says, smirking. "I see this one to follow in his dad's footsteps."

"His?" I cock my brow at him. "How do you know?"

"I don't," he laughs, "just a guess."

"We'll find out in three-ish months."

"You don't wanna know, Bella?"

"No, Mom. I wanna be surprised. Edward said that there would be surprises, and I am gonna place my faith in him. Two of one or the other, or one of each, it doesn't matter to me. All I care about is that they are healthy. Whatever comes, comes. I don't care either way."

"Whatever you want, Angel. We are behind you no matter what. Now how about we all go have some birthday breakfast before we head to your appointment?"

"OK, Dad. Be right down," I say getting up and stretching. I did my morning stuff, nothing says you have to pee, like two babies sitting on your bladder. We had pancakes and assorted breakfast meats, with orange juice. Then I got ready for my appointment.

We all drove to the hospital together and huddled in the small room to see the show. When we got to the, do you want to know what they are question. I answered no. I felt someone hold my hand and looked up to see no one there.

'_I know what they are, I know what they areeeeee,'_ I hear taunted in my ear, breathily. I squeezed my hand hard and whispered.

"I don't wanna know, you promised surprises, and I want surprises." I hiss quietly.

"Can Esme and I know?" Carlisle asks.

"No, you either Mom and Dad," I say to my parents, who are sitting next to Carlisle and Esme. "The only ones allowed to know is the doctor, and apparently Edward." I say glaring in the direction of his voice.

"He's taunting you with it, isn't he?" Esme laughs out.

"How did you know?" I laugh.

"He always did love to rile you up."

"And apparently he still can." I huff.

"We're all done, Bella." The tech says. "I will send the info to your doctor, who will see you at your next appointment."

"Thanks," I say wiping of my belly. We all head back to the house, and have a nice family dinner for my birthday.

**A/N: So there you have it, she doesn't wanna know. What do you think they are? Please check out my other 9 fics. I am currently editing my first book, so be patient with my updates. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All names belong to SM. I just let them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks to hapakids and flamingpen18 for pre-reading.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

Previously...

"He's taunting you with it, isn't he?" Esme laughs out.

"How did you know?" I laugh.

"He always did love to rile you up."

"And apparently he still can." I huff.

"We're all done, Bella." The tech says. "I will send the info to your doctor, who will see you at your next appointment."

"Thanks," I say wiping of my belly. We all head back to the house, and have a nice family dinner for my birthday.

~Ch 13~

**BPOV**

The week of Christmas, I got a big surprise. Or should I say, two. I'm just chilling sleeping, when I got kicked so hard I thought I peed myself. There was just so much liquid. I was freaking out when Esme and Carlisle ran into the room.

"What's wrong Angel?" Carlisle shouts out over my shrieking.

"I peed the bed, apparently Edward's spawn thinks my bladder is a ball, and kicked me so hard I peed." I hunch over and grab my stomach when it starts to feel like someone is squeezing it.

"Uh, Angel. I think those babies want out. I'm pretty sure you are in labor."

"No way! They still have a few weeks to cook!" I hold my stomach tighter as another pain hits.

"Bella, that was less than two minutes. We need to go now!" Carlisle pick me up bridal style, and practically runs down the stairs. Esme grabs my bag and follows while dialing the phone.

"It's time!" she shrieks. "Meet us there." I'm put in the back seat, and we haul down the driveway to the hospital. Esme calls my doctor as we pull in, to find out she's already here for another birth.

I'm loaded into a wheelchair, as I keep up my breathing. I'm wheeled to a room and hooked up to monitors. I lay back, and wait for everything to happen. The nurse checked me as soon as I am hooked up and I find out I am already 7cm. _How the hell did that happen?_

"It won't be long now, Bella," she says. I lay back and wait. I close my eyes and try to work through the minimal pain. I feel someone pick up my left hand and lean close to my ear.

"Not long now, my love," he whispered.

"I'm scared, Edward." I breathed.

"Everything will be OK, my love. I am here with you." I feel the tears streaming down my face.

"If only you really were. I miss you so much," I cried.

"I will always be here for you and the kids. I love you all very much."

"We love you too." I reach down and hold my stomach when the pain gets to be too much.

"You can do this Bella. I am right here. It's almost over, just breathe." The nurse comes back in to check me again.

"It's time Bella. You are 10. I must say how lucky you are. Barely here an hour. Some labors last days. I'm gonna go grab the doctor."

"Grab the Mom's too please! And Dr. Cullen if he wants too."

"It hurts," I whimper. I feel Edward's lips on my cheek.

"You can do this baby. I wanted you to have a piece of me, so I sent these babies. Now show them how awesome you are, and get them here safe. I want to see them, and the only way is for you to get them out."

"But they don't even have names yet," I cry.

"You will know when you see them. I have some ideas too. Just ask." Everyone piles into the room smiling.

"You ready Bella?" my doctor asks.

"No, but I have no choice. They obviously want out, and out now. The nurse said this was a very fast labor."

"Some labor lasts days, so yes, you are lucky." Carlisle grabs a gown and gloves, throwing them on. I look at him and quirk my eyebrow.

"What? I am prepared to help if they need it."

"Whatever you say, Dad." The doctor gets by my feet.

"Alright Bella, let's get these babies here. Now push on the next contraction." One hits and I push. "I see a head. Good job. Again." I push again, feeling Edward squeeze my hand.

"Good job, Angel. You can do this. I want to see the baby," Edward whispers. I push again, hard.

"The head is out, wait a second for me to turn it." I hold on while she does what she needs to do. "One more and they will be here." I push again, then hear music to my ears, a cry. "It's a boy!" I feel tears sliding down my face as I see them cleaning him up.

"Awww, he's beautiful Bella," Carlisle says from by the baby. I feel another rush of fluid.

"Your other sac broke, the other baby's on its way," the doctor says as they bring me my son and place him in my arms.

"Well aren't you the spitting image of your daddy," I coo at him, as he yawns.

"Hello, my little mini me," Edward whispers in his ear.

"So what's his name?" Esme asks.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Jr. He is his daddy's son," I hand him over to the grandma's as another contraction hits.

"His brother or sister wants to join this party," my doctor says. "Because I already see a head. Next one Bella, push and let them join us."

"You can do this Bella," Edward says in my ear. Another one hit and I push again.

"Heads out. Now let me turn them, and then they will be here." I feel her turning the baby as another one hits. I push again and am rewarded with another cry.

"My princess is here," Edward whispers.

"A girl?" I ask.

"Yep, a mini you."

"Wait a minute, I get a mini Edward and a mini Bella?" I ask.

"Well the mini Edward was for you, the mini Bella was for me," he whispers in my ear.

"It's a girl," the doctor says smiling. She's cleaned up and brought over to me.

"Oh she really does look like me," I smile and coo at her.

"I'm greedy and needed to be able to watch over two of the most beautiful girls alive."

"I named Eddie, what about her?" I ask him.

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle Marie Cullen?"

"Perfect." I turn to the rest of the parents.

"Meet Annabelle Marie Cullen." I was handed Eddie back as soon as the placenta was delivered.

"Eddie and Anna, welcome to the world."

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Jr., 6lbs 14oz, 21 inches long, born Dec 20th, 11:50pm

Annabelle Marie Cullen, 5lbs 12oz, 20 inches long, born Dec 21st, 12:01am

**A/N: There you have them, one of each. Up next- coming home. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. ** category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All names belong to SM. I just let them play in my world.**

**This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks to flamingpen18 and starchick7003 of pre-reading.**

**You will need tissues if you are a crier.**

Previously...

"Eddie and Anna, welcome to the world."

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Jr., 6lbs 14oz, 21 inches long, born Dec 20th, 11:50pm

Annabelle Marie Cullen, 5lbs 12oz, 20 inches long, born Dec 21st, 12:01am

~Ch 14~

_**~ One year later ~**_

One year... so much can happen in one year. You can get married, lose your best friend and husband, graduate, find out you're pregnant, and have two of the most amazing babies in the world, all before Christmas.

Eddie, Anna and I stayed with Carlisle and Esme. They have helped me take care of the babies, and loved us unconditionally. Nana Renee and Grampa Charlie have come over almost daily to see the kids and I. There have been a lot of family dinners over the months.

I still can't believe that Eddie and Anna have been here a whole year already. With the help of Esme and Carlisle, I enrolled in college in PA and have been taking online classes. Just the general stuff right now, but the more specific classes later when the kids are older.

Eddie and Anna's appearance in this world is not the only thing they had done quickly. The best present I will ever get for Mother's Day happened this year when Eddie looked at me and said 'mama', Anna not to be left out followed in her brother's footsteps minutes later. On Father's Day/ Edward's birthday, I took them to see Edward, where Anna rolled over to his headstone and put her little hand on it and said 'dada'. Hearing her call him that, and him being gone made me burst into tears knowing they were missing out on knowing the amazing person he was. Eddie rolled to her and gave her a sloppy kiss making her giggle and squeal 'E'.

We had to baby proof the house when to our surprise Eddie let go of the couch at only 8 months old and took off across the floor to Esme. He did not walk, the little booger ran for her. Seconds later, Anna decided to run for me. They apparently take after Edward, they don't wanna sit still for one second. It's always go, go, go.

With my birthday came another sweet present from my little ones. I ended up hearing words that would melt anyone's heart, 'luv u mama' from my sweet boy, followed up by sloppy kisses by them both. Sloppy kisses are just about the best thing in the world to get. Eddie's eyes get more green every day, while Anna's get darker. His hair is the exact shade of red/brown that I remember running my fingers through as a kid, and Anna's is now the same shade as mine with tiny curls at the ends.

At 11:50pm on Dec 20th I kiss Eddie on the head and tell him I love him and happy birthday, I repeat the same for Anna at 12:01am on the 21st, then crawl back into bed for some sleep before the party in the morning. I feel the bed dip next to me, and my hand being held, making me smile.

"You are the best mother anyone could have asked for my children. I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Edward," I whisper into the unknown as I fall asleep.

_**~ 5 years later ~**_

This last summer so much has happened. First, I graduated from UW with a teaching degree. The kids and I built a small house on Carlisle and Esme's property, and today is the first day of school for all of us.

Eddie and Anna are entering Kindergarten, as am I. I am the new Forks Elementary teacher. I get to mold small minds, while still being me. I get to wear jeans and tees daily, and get paid to play with kids.

Watching Eddie and Anna hold hands, walking up the steps into school brings back an old memory of Edward and I doing the same thing. A little bronze head and brunette found each other as children, and loved each other for the rest of their lives.

People have asked if I will ever start dating again, my answer is simple, why would I want to look for someone else, when I already have the best, most loving husband to ever walk the planet. He might live in heaven, but I can still feel him with me for the rest of my life. And that's enough for me. I know he will be there waiting for me til I join him. A love like ours transcends death. I look up into the sky as I walk where I have many times before.

"I love you, Edward. Always have, always will. Wish me luck." The answering breeze gives me the courage to do this.

"Love you my Angel, always have, always will. Go knock those kids socks off."

**A/N: I think this is all folks. It started as a collab, and now I end it here. It takes a strong woman to raise 2 kids alone. I hope you enjoyed the ride with me. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Link is below for the group, just take out the spaces. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


End file.
